


The History of Things

by Jania28



Series: Hellboy/Torchwood ficlets [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Hellboy (Movies), Indiana Jones Series, Sleepy Hollow (1999), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want me to go to a what,” Jack had asked the young woman who had simply smiled. “A tea party,” she’d said, “if anyone knows where your wife has gone its Hatter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood, Hellboy and Indiana Jones belong to George Lucas, Mike Mignoila and BBC Worldwide and Sleepy Hollow belongs to Tim Burton and not to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

So That’s Where They Went

This takes place a few months after the movie Sleepy Hollow and nine years into Liz and Jack’s marriage

Jack and Liz were on their way out of the church, when a voice called after them. “Baron Harker, wait a moment please.” Jack turned around to see young Masbath running up to them a satchel in his hands. Jack bowed. “What may I and my wife do for you young sir,” he said gently, while Liz smiled at the boy encouragingly.

“Mr. Crane said if ever we were to see you again sir, that I was to give you these right off,” the young man said, “he said that you would know what to do with them.” Jack exchanged a puzzled look with his wife and took the satchel. The young man bowed and dashed off as Jack opened the bag and burst out laughing.

Liz leaned over her amused husband’s shoulder and giggled as she looked down at the pile of papers, ledgers and journals. “What are you going to do with those,” she asked. “Burn all but Katrina’s diary of course,” he replied, “after all it wouldn’t have been much of a vacation if we knew the truth would it?”

Make This worth My While

This is post Crystal Skull for Indiana Jones, mid freelance years for Jack

The package hit Jack’s desk with a heavy thunk, startling Hellboy off the captain’s shoulder. “There,” Indiana Jones said dryly causing Jack to raise an eyebrow at him. “And what is that,” he asked to which Indy replied, “payback.” Jack slowly opened the package and saw a fedora sitting in front of him.

“How is this payback,” he asked confused to which Indy replied smugly. “You lost me the grail remember?” Jack’s confusion grew as Indy smirked.

“So that’s what she meant by time lines,” he said with a chuckle.

Long Live the Queen

This hints at things mentioned in the Doctor Who episodes End of Time and the Shakespeare Code and takes place during Liz and Jack’s “dating years.”

Jack grabbed Liz’s hand and the two of them ran like hell down the hallway as shouts of “Capture the spies,” followed them. “What did you say,” Liz yelped as they ran. “It’s not what I said,” Jack groused, “It’s what he did.” Liz sighed and shook her head, which was hard to do while running. “Please don’t tell me he romanced Queen Elizabeth,” she said.

Jack laughed, he really couldn’t help it. “This is the same Time Lord who upset Queen Victoria enough to give me a job,” he said. Liz considered that then nodded. “Okay that explains why she freaked out when you mentioned his name, but why are we the ones who are running?”

Jack held up a small silver locket. “I figured he might want this back,” he said, “and the queen isn’t too keen on people stealing her things.” Liz rolled her eyes.

“Remind me never to suggest you pick our date night again,” she said.

Off with His Head?

This is post movie for Alice and company, mid honeymoon for Jack and Liz

“You want me to go to a what,” Jack had asked the young woman who had simply smiled. “A tea party,” she’d said, “if anyone knows where your wife has gone its Hatter.” And so Jack found himself sitting across from a man with bright orange hair, a talking rabbit who loved throwing anything at hand and Alice.

Jack had to continue to remind himself that a honeymoon in Victorian England had been Liz’s idea and that it had been Liz who had fallen down the rabbit hole. If he hadn’t met Alice Kingsly, Jack wouldn’t have known where to look for his missing wife.

Those thoughts kept him going as the Hatter leaned over for the third time to ask. “Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?” 

That is why he took one of the tea cups after the adventure was over, after all who wouldn’t want to remember such an impossible thing.

 

The History of Things

This takes place a few days after Trevor Harkness takes over as head of the B.P.R.D.

Trevor had always known he was being groomed for this job; his parents had made no secret of that, from naming him after the organization’s founder to introducing him to Hellboy at three months old. But his parents had also been careful to let him choose his own path in life. That was why his mother insisted he choose his own college and his father insisted that he live anywhere he wanted.

“Life is about choices kiddo,” his father had told him over and over again, “you either screw up or you don’t, but that is up to you.” And now Trevor was choosing to be puzzled of the four objects sitting on his father’s old desk.

The journal he recognized, he still remembered meeting Ichabod Crane. The image of his father leaping over the railing in the church and landing right inside the pink chalk drawing was still burned into his memory. “That is a hero,” his mother had said smiling.

The fedora looked like something one of his father’s friends, Mutt Williams Jones had had on his desk. Trevor had asked the older man why he’d never worn it and Mutt had simply shared a secret smile with Jack and said. “Only one man can wear that hat kid and he’s long gone.” Trevor assumed then, Mutt had given Jack the hat when he’d finally retired.

The locket might have been something of his mother’s if not for the strange symbol on the back that looked like a set of circles intertwined with a crown. There was no picture inside the locket but it felt warm in his hand like the memory of its owner was enough to keep it beautiful.

The tea cup was the oddest object in the bunch, it was cracked and chipped in places and the handle was gone. But inside Trevor was surprised to discover a riddle written out in his mother’s hand. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Underneath that in his father’s hand was written.

I don’t know, but the tea was good.

Trevor laughed until he cried.


End file.
